miitopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Pop Star
"Inspires the party with boundless energy and the magic of song!" ''-Job description'' Pop Star description The Pop Star '(Japanese: 'アイドル Idol) is a Job in Miitopia that focuses on party support and area-of-effect damage. Their weapon of choice is the Microphone. Their armor is called Outfits '(Japanese: 'コーデ Coord; s''hort for "Coordinates") for female Pop Stars or 'Threads (Japanese: '''スタイル Styles) for male Pop Stars. Unlike other jobs that have ~30 different gears, Pop Stars have 17 Outfits and 17 Threads. The choice in gear is not gender locked, thus a male Mii may wear outfits if the player chooses the job "Female Pop Star", and vice versa. With a high pool of HP and MP as well as plenty of support abilities, the Pop Star will certainly be a big hit with the party. Pop Star's default attack hits all enemies, but the strength progressively weakens as it goes down the line. Stats Note that both the Male Pop Star and the Female Pop Star have the same base stats and stat growth. Skills Trivia * Pop Star is the only job that has different armor equipment for males and females, outside of the Macho variants of each armor type. * Pop Stars, Chefs, Cats, Tanks, Thieves, Flowers and Vampires are the only classes that have unique walking animations in exploration. * The description for the Pop Star is slightly different in the UK. Here, it says: "Rouses the team with boundless energy and unites them with song." * The Female Pop Star's name in one of the trailers is "Anna". * Pop Stars have a unique animation for "Get Serious". * The Pop Star job has the Mii winking in some of its job-specific animations. This is the only job to have this feature. * Pop Stars have unique poses for almost every attack/skill they use. ** If the Mii just has their left arm sticking out, it can use either the default attack, or Smooth Moves. ** If the Mii jumps happily, and has their left arm in the air, it can use either Encore,' Out of Tune',' Love Song',' '''or '''Way Out of Tune'. ** If the Mii jumps happily while having their arms around their waist, it can use either Earworm, Cheer On, or Angelic Voice. ** If the Mii side steps and makes a wink, it will use Love & Peace. Gallery Female Pop Star official art.png|Official art for the Female Pop Star JPN Female Pop Star Official art.png|Official art for the Female Pop Star (Japanese version) Female pop star basic stance close up.png|Female Pop Star in-game Male Pop star basic stance.png|Male Pop Star in-game Male Mii in Outfits.jpg|A male Mii wearing an Outfit, the clothing equipment for the Female Pop Star popstar mic large.JPG|A Pop Star's weapon is large, due to the Mage's Enlarge Weapon. Popstarlaidback.jpg|A Laid-back Pop Star activating "Get Serious". Pop Star Icon.png|The Pop Star Job icon. Pop Star Male icon.png|The Male Pop Star clothing icon. Pop Star Female Icon.png|The Female Pop Star clothing icon. Skills encore.jpg|A guest Mii using Encore on an ally Using Earworm.jpg|A Pop Star using Earworm on an Ice Tower and Silver Woof-o'-the-Wisp. out of tune.jpg|A Pop Star using Out of Tune, a skill that inflicts damage to both enemies and allies Using Love and Peace.jpg|A Pop Star using Love and Peace on an ally who has "resentment". Love Song end of effects.JPG|Love Song's effects ending Using Love Song.jpg|A Pop Star using Love Song, cheer on.jpg|A Pop Star using Cheer On, an MP-recovery skill that only affects allies Mii_Starting_the_Party_Cheer_On.JPG|A Mii starting the party from Cheer On, recovering some of their MP smooth moves.jpeg|A Pop Star using Smooth Moves, healing the user Two Miis Smooth Moves.JPG|Another Mii dancing with a Pop Star using Smooth Moves way out of tune.jpg|A Pop Star using Way Out of Tune angelic voice.jpeg|A Pop Star using Angelic Voice angelic voice revival.jpeg|A successful revival from Angelic Voice Angelic_Voice_Failing.jpg|The result of Angelic Voice failing Navigation Category:Job Category:Greenhorne